Designated Madcap
by PinkFalcon
Summary: [ONESHOT] madcap: behaving or acting impulsively or rashly: wild. MelloxNear ficlet, because they really haven't had a chance to spend time together since the institute... [WARNING: Possible mad spoilerz through Page 99 :O]


**Designated Madcap  
By PinkFalcon**

**Author's Note: **I almost didn't post this, but it won the contest it was written for over at dnyaoi in LiveJournal so I guess it's all right after all. **-grins and shrugs-** Feedback is, of course, appreciated, as this is my first completed DN fic and I'd love it if you could inspire me to write more. :D

"_Hey."_

_"Hi."_

They'd both checked; the place was empty for the night. They had the entire building to themselves.

_"How'd you know I was here?"_

_"I followed you."_

Mello's leather gloves were still cool from the snow outside. Near hissed as they brushed his heated skin, then struggled to help pull them off. The leather coat was next, tossed hastily aside as Mello went for the base of Near's sensitive neck. Grasping fingers tangled painfully in his mussed blonde hair as he sighed and concentrated on making Near's moans loud enough to reach the other side of the large room.

"_Why?"_

A small hand fumbled suddenly at his belt and he grunted, surprised. Near took the opportunity to initiate a sloppy kiss, laughing as Mello squeaked uncharacteristically in his mouth.

_"I wanted to see you."_

_"You could have called."_

_"It's not the same thing."_

He got his revenge when he undid Near's shirt and attacked all the sensitive spots on his sides and stomach. Near choked out something between a tickled giggle and a surprised gasp, his knees curling up reflexively to protect himself, but Mello only worked his way between them and began moving lower.

_"I never thought I'd see you break into a church."_

_"I didn't break in; the door was open."_

_"Church doors are always open."_

He pushed Near down on the pew and held him there when he tried to get up; his expression told the younger boy to relax. Near brushed his fingers lightly over Mello's thick scar and tried to make himself comfortable on the hard wood. A moment later the empty room echoed with a soft whimper and the loud knock of his head against the bench.

_"So why did you come here?"_

_"I wanted to be alone for a while."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Yeah."_

His impatience got the better of him then, and he raised his head to nose Near's navel. Near sucked in a breath and shuddered as his damp skin met the cool, empty air in the wake of Mello's tongue. Then his loosened pants were being dragged off entirely, and Mello was pulling him into his lap and finally undoing his own. Near took over when he hesitated, and smiled when he met Mello's eyes. He was older now. He was ready this time.

_"It's all gonna be over soon. I wanted to be alone for a while first."_

This wasn't the best place to do this, both of them knew, and it definitely wasn't the most comfortable, but it was one of the few places they could be alone long enough. Near's shirt hung loosely between them as he struggled to keep a steady rhythm. Mello tried to help, but he couldn't move and keep his seat on the worn wood at the same time.

"_To think?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"About L?"_

_"Yeah."_

Neither lasted long. They were both too eager, too anxious. A quick breather, though, a few soft kisses and a caress or two; they'd started again before they knew it, this one more passionate, more intense than before. The old pew creaked its constant protest beneath them.

_"And—"_

Near bit Mello's neck suddenly, his soft platinum hair now damp and stringy with sweat. He kept his head down as he arched into Mello's hand, whimpers so soft they were almost inaudible escaping his throat.

_"And?"_

Mello hugged him close as he came. It was short, it was fast, and it was uncomfortable, but it was better than anything he'd ever done before.

_"I knew you would follow me. I wanted to see you, too."_

Near wasn't long after him. Mello could feel the short, heated puffs of air on his throat as the boy struggled to control his breathing. Neither said anything for a while, and neither made any move to get up. Mello sighed, content, and smiled as he felt a pair of lightly shaking arms wrap around his neck. Fingers curled again in his hair, more gently this time. His own hands tightened their grip under Near's open shirt

_"I know."_

Three more days. The date was set and the pieces placed, and everything would be over in three short days.

_"You did? How?"_

Neither believed they actually had that long together.

"_L was an atheist."_


End file.
